


The War on Roses

by Dragonhunter1280



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonhunter1280/pseuds/Dragonhunter1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to post this a long time ago, but my laptop broke down and I resorted to writing on my phone for that time. Now, I have a new laptop and I can post and edit properly again.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Calm

*clink*

A single bullet shell fell to the ground.

"Confirmed kill, Vriska." Rose said.

"Sweet, I’m on fire today! There’s nothing more satisfying than being at the top of my game."

Rose and Vriska were sitting atop a cliffside. They were staring down into a vampire encampment down in the valley.

Vriska was laying in the grass while keeping her gun steady, grinning in spite of her accuracy that night. Rose was prone beside her, looking through a spotting scope to aid Vriska.

"Hey, there's another one by the tent area. Pluck him off before he finds the bodies and runs into the ruins.” Commanded Rose.

*click*

Vriska fired, tagging the beast in the throat. She pulled back on the reloading bar, ready for a new target

"Any more for me Rose? Because if not, we gotta head down there."

Rose was well aware of this fact. She and Vriska made a well rounded team, but Vriska had practically no close combat skills. If it was time to go into the ruins, Rose would be going inside alone. She and Vriska had probably cleared all of the thralls, but this head vampire must be pretty strong to have so many. The thought of going up against it sent shivers down her spine. Head vampires were no joke.

"I don't see any more, we're gonna have to head down." Rose said.

Vriska nodded, breaking her long, red sniper down into separate parts and putting them in a case. Separately, Vriska pulled out two handguns. Rose pulled a long box from her backpack, opening it to reveal two long, and thin knives, almost needle-like.

Rose and Vriska began their descent from the cliff, moon illuminating their path towards the ruins. Rose checked around the tent area, making sure that Vriska had taken out all of the vampires.

"All good over there Rose?” Vriska called out. “Did I get them all?"

"Yep, good job." Rose replied.

Vriska made her way to the entrance of the ruins, peering through the doorway for more vampires.

"Entrance is clear." She said.

Rose walked over, crouching down next to Vriska

"Alright Vriska, you know the drill. I'll go in, take out the head vampire. If it's too much too handle, I'll get them to chase after me and run out of the entrance. Wait until I pass you and open fire with your pistols. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Just go on in already, I want to go home."

"I'll be back shortly. If I'm not back in 20 minutes, climb back up the cliff. If I'm gone for more than 15 minutes after that, assume I'm dead and run back to the motorcycle. No point in you dying too."

"I know, I know! Just get going already!"

"Fine. Just remember the plan."

**  
** "I will, now go!"


	2. Before

Rose stepped into the castle. She kept to the shadows, sneaking through the halls. There were no signs of more thralls, just empty rooms.

"I didn't spend all that time on a cliff pointing out targets for Vriska for nothing. They must have all been outside." Rose mused to herself.

Rose reached the main hall. There was no one, no one in this whole castle. She stood at the end of the hall, looking at the decrepit throne.

"Aww, Vriska got all the fun. I don't think the head vampire is in here. Damn, I wanted some action!"

"I Can Help With That, Darling."

Rose immediately crouched down, ready for a fight. Her knives were poised for any potential threats as she looked to the ceiling for the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Why, I Am Right In Front Of You My Dear."

Rose's eyes trailed back down from the ceiling, finding an iridescent figure upon the throne.

"Who're you?"

"I Am Kanaya, Dearest. I Am Also The Head Vampire Here. Although, I Would Like To Keep The Killing To A Minimum."

"Never, It's my job to kill you bastards."

No, I Meant Me Killing You. I Don’t Want To Attack Someone So, Dashing.”

Rose was flustered by the compliment. Being a vampire hunter, it wasn’t often that she ran into men or women who looked at her that way. They saw her as frightening and tough, not pretty. She had to admit, the head vampire was rather attractive as well, but she had a job to do.

“Shut up!”

Rose rushed at Kanaya, knives outstretched. She leapt up the stairs and dove towards the throne. Her knives pierced through the back of the ornate chair, but Kanaya was not there.

"Oh My, What Are You Trying To Hit There? I Hope It Wasn't Me, That Would Be Bad."

"Yeah, bad for you!"

Rose dove at Kanaya again, intent on killing her this time. Then, Kanaya disappeared.

"No, It Would Be Bad For You. Attempts At Murder Are Frowned Upon, Highly."

Kanaya's shimmering form reappeared behind Rose. She bit down, ripping a chunk out of Rose's neck with sharp teeth. Rose shrieked in pain and tore away from Kanaya, holding her throat.

"Delicious, As Expected. O-Positive, I Presume?"

Rose's vision began to blur. She was going to collapse. Kanaya had bitten open her jugular. Rose was going to die.

"Fuck you..." Was all she managed before everything went black.

  
“Fuck Me? No Dearest, That Will Come Later."


	3. The Storm

"Rose, are you in here? Are You Ok?" Vriska called out into the halls.

Vriska had come into the castle to find Rose. It had been nearly 2 hours, but Rose hadn't come back. Vriska knew she was supposed to leave, but Rose had the keys to their motorcycle. She couldn't go anywhere without them. Vriska was very scared.

"Roooooooose?"

Vriska moved through the hallways, guns poised. "Rose has to be in here somewhere" is what she continued to tell herself. Silence filled the halls, amplifying her own heartbeat and breath.

"Where the hell are you Rose?"

Vriska stepped into the main hall. She looked up and saw the tattered tapestry draped from the ceiling. Looked up with wonder, she was imagining this place in it's prime. Vriska walked forward and stopped when her shoe splashed in a puddle of some sort. When she looked down Vriska screamed, having stepped in the pool of Rose's blood. She sank to her knees, shaking Rose's dead body in an attempt to wake Rose. It was in vain.

"Rose, this isn't funny, I need you to get up!"

Vriska kneeled over Rose's collapsed form. She checked her pulse. Nothing. Opened her eyes. No movement.The only living being in this whole castle was Vriska. The undead one never left however.

"So Her Name Was Rose? Such A Pretty Name For Such A Pretty Girl."

Vriska whipped her head up from over Rose, frantically searching the room for the voice.

"You're the one who killed my Rose, aren't you? Show yourself!

"I Don't Need To Do Anything. I'm Right Here."

Kanaya kneeled behind Vriska, stroking Vriska's chin from behind.

"Your Rose? We Shall See About That. How About We Make A Deal Though?"

Vriska turned and pointed her guns at Kanaya. Except, she wasn't there anymore.

"Oh Dear, Just Like Rose I See. All You Want To Do Is Kill Us Vampires."

Kanaya sat on the throne, pointing at Vriska.

"Killing Me Will Not Solve Anything. In Fact, It Will Make Things Worse. But Now Is Not The Time To Discuss Such Things. I Had A Deal I Wanted To Make With You."

Vriska hesitated. Making a deal with a vampire was wrong, but she didn't feel to malicious of a vibe off of Kanaya. Even though she had killed her partner, something about Kanaya felt, benign.

"What's your deal, vampire?" Vriska finally said.

"The Deal Is, Take Yourself, Rose, Your Guns, And Rose's Knives Out Of Here. Or, Fight Me Now. The Classic 'Die Another Day Or Die Today Conundrum'. Your Choice. I Will Let You Choose.

Vriska weighed it in her mind. Kanaya could teleport as far as she had seen and can do it fast. Vriska’s chances of killing her were almost none. She really would die today if she fought now. She stood up and pointed a gun at Kanaya.

"I will hunt you down and kill you one day. Rose was very important to me, and you killed her so that makes you my top priority enemy. But I think that Rose would approve of me leaving. So, fuck you!"

"Funny, Rose Said The Same Thing Before She Died. I Wonder If That's The Last Thing You Will Say To Me As Well. I Hope Not, You're Kind Of Cute Too."

At that moment, Kanaya began to shimmer. Her skin was glowing white and in a flash, she was gone. Vriska hooked her arms underneath Rose's and began to make her way out. She dragged Rose out and towards the vampires' tent area. Vriska sat next to Rose, pulling out her phone. As she dialed in to command, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I need a helicopter, stat! We have a KIA!

........

No, Fuck your access code bullshit, my partner is dead! Get me a rescue helicopter!

.....

DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'll RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!

........

No, don't hang up! I'm sorry. My access code is 8-1-7-C-H.

...

Yeah, C as in cat.

...

Squad number 413.

....................

Dead. Her throat was ripped open by a vampire. Left to bleed out.

....

No, no pulse. No breath. There was enough blood on the floor to tell she bled out.

......

Thanks."

Vriska ended the call and chucked her phone across the ground. She lay next to Rose began to sob. She had loved Rose, but now she was gone.

 **  
**Hours went by until the rescue team showed up. Dust kicked up as a large helicopter touched down near Vriska. She rose from the ground, tears matting her hair. Vriska's eyes were reddened and she was so lightheaded that she nearly collapsed while walking to the helicopter. The medics rushed past her, rolling Rose onto a stretcher. Rose's blood saturated the white cloth. Her hair was clumpy and stained. Cheeks, having lost their usual rosy color, were pale and speckled brown with dried blood. The medics checked her out, informing Vriska that she was indeed dead. Vriska looked at Rose one last time, and pulled her keychain out of Rose's pants. Vriska hopped off the helicopter and trudged back up the cliff. She waved the medics off from the cliff top and turned away, packing her stuff, hopping on the motorcycle and riding away.


	4. Dead on Arrival?

Rose arrived in a black body bag to her mother. A large black pod, as large as life yet containing death. As her mother lay in a hospital bed, Rose was wheeled over to the side of the bed. The liver cancer laden woman tilted up and peered into the bag. Her hand flew to her face and looked away, Rose's lifeless form shredding her heart to bits.

Rose's funeral was a few days later. The only one who came was Vriska. She walked into the small room, and saw the large casket in the center of the room. Vriska set up a camera nearby and connected her computer. Rose's mom was so sick that she couldn't be moved to the funeral home, so Vriska was video calling her instead. Vriska gave the eulogy as well.

"We are gathered here today to remember Rose Lalonde, a friend, a daughter, a colleague, a sister, and an inspiration to us both. She gave her life on the line of duty, and for this she is the bravest we can ever hope to be. She was generous and thoughtful, using the money from hunting vampires to pay for our mom's cancer treatment. She put in her time, day in and day out, training new recruits while balancing her college studies. She never complained about how tired she was or about how much work she was doing. She went on through life with the strength to surpass, courage to act, hope to bring, and wisdom to share. Truly a model to us anyone in need. May she never be forgotten." 

Vriska brought the camera closer to the open casket. Rose's face was still covered in blood. Ms. Lalonde had personally asked them not to clean up any. She felt that Rose's final state shouldn't be picture perfect. All natural Rose was as perfect as it was going to get. Anything else would feel fake. Vriska began to speak again.

"Rose was my best friend, family to me. I loved her dearly. She has cared for me and helped me out for as long as I can remember. It's been so long, I can't recall the first day we met. To me that moment isn't important, but every moment after with her is. I am grateful for her existence, and I am deeply saddened by her departure. However *sniffle* Rose would want me to continue on even without her. She would tell me to never give up. And--"

Tears were streaming down Vriska's face. She could no longer speak, it was too painful having lost someone she thought of as family. Vriska never really had her own family, she was sent to a foster home when her parents were murdered by vampires when she was only 4. It was so long ago that she doesn't remember, but she knows that her family was with the Lalonde's. Ms. Lalonde had taken her in at a young age, she and Rose grew up together. At this point, she couldn't imagine her life going on without Rose. 

"Do you have anything to say Mom? I, I can't do it." Vriska said. "Rose was simply the best part of my life."

"It's alright Vriska" She whispered out. "You don't have to do anything more."

Vriska summoned the pallbearers into the room.

"Let's go. We're done here." Vriska said.


	5. Not Over Yet

Rose opened her eyes. She blinked once, twice, three times. It was pitch black all around her. Rose began to panic. She tried to move her legs, finding that there was something above them. She could feel her arms resting on her midsection. There was something of a sharp nature in her hands. Knives. She spit, finding that she was completely horizontal from the spit hitting her back in the face. 

"FUCK VAMPIRES!" She shouted.


	6. Surprise Bitch

Vriska lay in her bed. 3 months had gone by since her best friend, sister, teammate, and hero died. Work had been slow, and without Rose, there was barely enough money to pay for their mother's treatment. And on her own, Vriska was barely scraping by on rent. Barely, by means of certain help.

*thump*

A heavy sound came from the hall. Vriska pulled her guns from behind her pillow. She aimed them at her door. 

*thump*

Vriska pulled the hammers back.

*thump*

Vriska held her breath as her door slowly opened. A tall, hooded figure slunk in. It held up it’s hand and spoke.

“Don’t shoot the messenger Vriska. I don’t intend to harm you. I just bring news.” 

Vriska didn’t lower her guns. 

“Who are you? There’s usually a different person. She’s much, um, easier on the eyes."

The figure looked at it’s pale skin and shoddy clothing.

“To be fair, I’m much older. The other one was, reassigned. Too friendly with you I heard. My name, however, isn’t important, for this will be the first and last time we see each other. I was sent here by my master." The figure held up its hands for air-quotes. "She told me to, and I quote, say the 'She Has Risen' in a dramatic flair. And to bring you this.”

The thrall placed a nicely wrapped box on the end of Vriska’s bed. Then, it proceeded to slink back out of her room. One it’s way out, there was no sound, just a faint ease settling inside of Vriska, when it’s breathing could no longer be heard. 

She crawled to the end of her bed. She knew what this was. Kanaya had sent her another present. Ever since Rose died, Vriska had been sent ‘packages’ from Kanaya. Once a week, with money in it at the end of the month, strangely always enough to cover groceries and general house goods. Vriska could just afford rent and medical treatment if she only used her paychecks in that manner. But that meant no tv, car, internet, or cellphone. For the most part, Kanaya was keeping her and her mother alive. But, there were also weird things that came as part of the gifts. In return, Vriska had to do things. Most were rather simple, but came off as really odd. Odd things sending Vriska a portable DVD player with no movies at first. Then, week by week, a movie would come with the instructions ‘Watch’. Some days, the presents would have little notes telling Vriska what to make for dinner or what to wear. Vriska was afraid that she would cut off the money if she didn’t follow Kanaya’s instructions. Honestly, Vriska was trapped. On one hand, she was listening to a vampire. One the other, if she didn’t listen, she would be homeless, or her mother would be without treatment, neither of which Vriska wanted to face.

Vriska picked up the box. Carefully, she unwrapped it, peeling off the clear tape instead of ripping the paper. She remembered the first week when she ripped the package open. The next week, Kanaya’s instructions made it clear that wasn’t ok, ordering Vriska to clean her whole apartment with a hard bristle toothbrush and a rag. It really sucked.

Vriska opened the box underneath the paper. The usual was there: weird instructions and a movie. But, underneath that was something new. Two very shiny handguns were sitting there, with a somewhat large black box between them. A note was taped to the top of the box. It read:

Dearest Vriska,  
Below I Have Provided You With Some 'Bad Ass' Handguns. Designed By Me, For You, To Kill Them. I Need A Certain Few Vampires To Be Taken Care Of. Upon Completion, I’ll Give You Back Something Precious To You That I Stole. I Will Also Pay You Quite Nicely For Each Target Killed.

There was a list below the letter dictating names of vampires that Kanaya apparently wanted to be eradicated. Vriska had no problem killing vampires. In fact, she was pretty excited about these two new guns. But she was confused as to why Kanaya would want her hunting vampires. Before Vriska could think it out, a loud banging came from the front door. A voice called out.

“Vriska? Are you there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a long time ago, but my laptop broke down and I resorted to writing on my phone for that time. Now, I have a new laptop and I can post and edit properly again.


End file.
